


Is This A Cutscene?

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Percy Jackson's Birthday, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Percy's excited about his soulmate.





	Is This A Cutscene?

_ Meet me at union station _

Percy scribbled the note only minutes before he turned twenty one. He would be switching bodies with his soulmate, so he got in front of the mirror and made sure he looked decent.

One comb strike through his hair and he decided he was fine. He fidgeted with his hands nervously as the clock ticked. He’s older than his soulmate, that’s for sure. They’re barley switching places.

But they don’t know what’s going down tonight. What if they lived in a whole other continent? He would only have twenty four hours to make it back to New York if things went awry.

11:58 PM

He expressed his concerns to Annabeth and Grover earlier about his fears of his soulmate not liking him. What if they were disgusted? What if-

Grover reassured him that it’s close to impossible that his soulmate wouldn’t be into him. Almost all pairings ended up happy together.

Annabeth reminded him about her dad and stepmom, soulmates yet her dad had gone with Athena at some point.

Weirdly, she was super indifferent about it. She doesn’t turn twenty one for another year, so she hasn’t dealt with any of the nervousness yet. She just doesn’t understand.

He and his soulmate could stay friends like Jason and Reyna. He’s cool with that and totally respects their decision. But what if they didn’t even want to be friends?

11:59 PM

He wrung his hands together. He wanted to seek out Annabeth’s advice, but she’s being weird about the whole thing. He could go to Grover, but he’d just say the same thing again.

Percy had no choice but to stay hidden in his cabin, alone and worried. What if he had a repeat of Grover’s situation?

The mist was enough to hide Grover’s satyr stuff, but he ended up in Germany. With the language barrier and his soulmate not even knowing where they are, they weren’t able to find each other within twenty four hours.

Sure, he found Juniper after and he’s happy with the way things turned out, that’s always his biggest ‘what if’. 

Percy doesn’t want any questions or things left undecided. He wants to see his soulmate in the flesh and know their opinion, damn it!

Would he have to explain to them the world of gods and monsters? He doesn’t want to involve anyone he doesn’t have to with this. They’d be better off left in the dark.

But… what if they were a crazy serial killer? A mortal who kills a bunch of people wouldn’t be anything he can’t handle, but it’d be disappointing as hell.

And how much younger  _ is  _ his soulmate? Since they hadn’t switched bodies yet, he knows he’s the older one. But it’s still terrifying to think about the possibilities.

He stood up and started fishing for a gold drachma in his pocket to talk to Jason when a bright, white light blinded him, engulfing him in darkness only seconds later.

*

Percy woke up in the Athena cabin, which he found odd at first.

Why the Hades is he here? He groaned and sat up, but was startled when the groan wasn’t in his own voice.

He remembered, suddenly, the reason he was here. He switched bodies, and he’s in the Athena cabin. He looked down at his pajamas, seeing a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts.

The last thing he’d seen her wearing last night was-

_ No fucking way. _

Percy ripped the bed sheets off himself, not worrying about the noise he was making. Which, judging by the fact that it wasn’t light out, was unnecessary for the hour.

He ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and flicking on the light switch. He stared at himself in the mirror in blonde hair glory.

“Oh my gods…” He whispered to himself, grinning like a madman. He practically ripped the bathroom door off its hinges and sprinted to the door, nearly knocking over a tired Malcolm trying to go to the bathroom.

But that didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered in that moment as he continued to run as fast as he could to his cabin, where she’d no doubt be waiting for him.

Percy threw open the door to the Poseidon cabin, ecstatic to see the same euphoric expression on, well, himself. That was strange, to say the least.

“Percy…” Annabeth got off the bed and met him in the middle for a hug.

What was he scared about, again?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LOOK-
> 
> I got my wisdom teeth taken out earlier today and I'm in a lot of pain right now and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this sleep deprived at 4 am, in pain, and half high off whatever drugs they gave me
> 
> I'm surprised if this even makes any sense. I'm sorry and I hope this works :3
> 
> My Tumblr: hispanicpercy


End file.
